Fergalicious
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para LizethMellark. [Modern AU] Peeta Mellark no frecuenta ese tipo de... clubes nocturnos. Sin embargo se cita cada noche para ver a una chica de ojos grises. La chica que vuelve loco a cualquiera.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es un regalo para LizethMellark. Hoy es su cumpleaños y a falta de que pueda darle algo físicamente un fic nunca viene mal e_e. Muchas Felicidades! Aprovecha que ya eres legal 7u7, que te la pases muy bien y comas pastel._

 _Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

 **Fergalicious**

A lo largo de su vida, Peeta Mellark se consideró muchas cosas: amigo, hermano, compañero, hijo. Pero nunca, nunca un cobarde. Era de esas personas a las que se les consideraba de "tomar cartas en el asunto" en cualquier situación que fuese. Nunca había dado un paso atrás en su vida, y no lo haría ahora. Claro que, una cosa tan sencilla era decirlo. Y otra muy diferente a hacerlo.

La música retumbaba en sus oídos, demasiado fuerte considerando que su mesa se encontraba en el rincón, lejos de todos. Admitía que le daba un poco de vergüenza encontrarse en ese lugar. Sabia que muchos de sus amigos concurrían el club con frecuencia. Si alguna vez se los llegara a topar se mudaría de país. Era interesante como sus opiniones sobre el tema cambiaban dependiendo de la hora del día. Por las mañanas se trataba de convencer que aunque pudiera hablar con ella (cosa que sería imposible) nunca su boca diría las palabras adecuadas para poderla invitar a salir. Justo cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde se llenaba de valor; cogía su chaqueta negra y salía al mismo lugar de las ultimas noches.

— ¡Caballeros, denle la bienvenida a las chicas que saben como volver a un hombre loco! — el presentador anunció con una voz excéntrica. Nueve mujeres salieron al escenario, ganando varios silbidos y comentarios subidos de tono que a Peeta le hacían sonrojar de solo escucharlos. Todas vestían igual: un top negro de cuero y mangas de color dorado y negro, un short que apenas podría considerar eso, también de cuero. Llevaban una coleta alta y antifaces, sin embargo él la reconocería donde fuera. La chica con la que había quedado encantado desde hace varias semanas. No hacían un baile para los que el club estaba acostumbrado, era muy sencillo. Peeta suponía que era porque muchas, a pesar de taparse los rostros, eran de cerca de su edad.

OoO

— No creo que sea buena idea — dijo Peeta, siendo arrastrado hasta el famoso Stripe Club de la ciudad.

— Vamos, solo por mi cumpleaños — Finnick respondió, tirando de su brazo. Sus amigos habían decidido festejar la mayoría de edad del ultimo miembro de su grupo en un club. Pero no cualquier club, si no uno donde las mujeres bailaban... y probablemente se desnudaban frente a todos. El simple pensamiento lo hacía temblar. No era un mojigato, había tenido un par de novias en esos años. Sabía que era estar con una mujer... o algo así. La verdad es que todas sus novias habían optado por abandonarlo cuando él no quiso llegar mas lejos que a unos castos besos. No era miedo al sexo... solo que quería estar seguro de estar con la persona correcta y no apresurarse nada. Ya habría tiempo.

— ¡Y con ustedes, las chicas que los ponen duros como rocas! — hizo falta de mucho valor para que Peeta no saliera corriendo del lugar en cuanto las mujeres comenzaron a bailar de forma provocativa. Sus amigos comenzaron a estallar en gritos mientras arrojaban dinero. Él prefería no ver, por si acaso comenzaban a quitarse un par de prendas. Su madre siempre había dicho que ver a una persona sin ropa sin su consentimiento era de mala educación. Finnick siempre afirmaba que si ellas no quisieran que las vieras no bailarían así. Peeta no estaba tan seguro que eso fuera un argumento real, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Peeta! — Finnick volteó su cara hacia el escenario —. Solo ve la parte final — y lo hizo. Las chicas se acomodaron en forma de pirámide en dirección suya. Podía ver el descarado movimiento de caderas de la chica que estaba frente a él, solo un metro los separaba. Apreciaba que el lugar se encontrara a oscuras, nadie vería como su rostro se tornaba rojo. Y sin embargo, se encontró que no podía dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos grises se veían tan sorprendentes con el maquillaje negro. Su cabello en ondas y sí, su escultural cuerpo.

— ¿No que muy respetuoso? — se burló uno de sus amigos.

La chica en cuestión se acercó a él. Peeta tomó uno de los billetes que Finnick le había arrojado y se lo tendió a ella en la mano —. Toma. Me... me pareció que eres una gran bailarina — podía escuchar los abucheos de sus amigos por detrás, incluso él tenía ganas de burlarse de si mismo.

Ella parecía ligeramente, como si eso nunca le hubiera pasado. Lo más probable es que fuese verdad —. Gracias.

OoO

Desde esa noche había querido saber el nombre de la chica de ojos grises, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Ninguno de sus amigos notó su repentino interés en ella, la forma en la que la seguía y buscaba con la mirada, lo cual agradeció. Nunca le dejarían tranquilo con sus burlas, o pero, hasta que hablara con ella.

La única razón por la que se molestaba ver el baile fue porque le encantaba como lo hacía. Podría decirse que incluso se lo sabía de memoria. Prestó más atención a la ultima parte que se volvió su favorita. Una pisca de celos cuando ella meneó sus caderas hacia otro cliente como lo había hecho con él. La gran diferencia es que él le dio dinero con respeto (aunque se sentía como si la hubiera insultado haciendo eso) como se debía. El anciano la veía con ojos de lujuria y le gritaba todo tipo de insultos. Esa visión le enfermó. No podía imaginar como exactamente ella fue a parar a ese lugar. Tal vez no tuviera otra opción. Peeta quería ayudarle, aunque no sabía como.

Debería de dejar referirse como "ella", tenía un nombre. Dyllan, aunque dudaba mucho de su veracidad era mejor que un pronombre personal.

Dyllan entró a una de las habitaciones en donde las personas tenían sus... asuntos. Supo que había perdido esa noche, de nuevo.

OoO

Apuntaba sus deberes en el cuaderno cuando un sobre golpeó su escritorio.

— Pero, ¿qué...? — Finnick le estaba sonriendo, como si lo hubiera atrapado en una situación comprometedora.

— ¿Nunca pensabas contármelo? Soy tu mejor amigo — se tocó el pecho, con falso dolor.

— ¿Decirte qué?

— Sobre tu obsesión por Dyllan — sus cejas se levantaron, imaginando lo peor.

Su cara palideció y de pronto cualquier palabra que pudiera decir no funcionaría.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿De verdad vas a preguntar? Bueno, en las últimas tres semanas no has podido salir con nosotros argumentando que tienes que estudiar. Pero para ser sinceros ayer llegaste con la ropa llena de brillantina morada.

Peeta suspiró —. ¿Qué es esto? — le mostró el sobre.

— Eso, mi querido amigo, es el pase para un privado con Dyllan.

El color volvió a desaparecer de su rostro, como si hubiera regresado de todas formas.

— Yo...

— No me agradezcas. Disfrútalo... — le guiñó el ojo —. Y no olvides contar los detalles.

OoO

No había podido dejar de jugar con sus manos. Estaba nervioso. No podía desperdiciar estar oportunidad que podría ser la última. Lo dudaba un poco, Finnick no creería en ninguna de sus historias inventadas y le compraría otra entrada. Incluso lo acompañaría para asegurarse de que no se echó para atrás de nuevo.

La habitación lo perturbaba un poco. Las sábanas eran de una tela extraña de la que no sabía su nombre. Era roja y las almohadas negras. No imaginaba a nadie durmiendo cómodo en ese lugar, con lo resbalosas que eran las sábanas se caería por lo menos tres veces en la noche. Se tuvo que recordar que las personas no alquilaban ese tipo de recamaras para dormir.

Afortunadamente Finnick compró la primera entrada de Dyllan por lo que no sería tan incómodo. El tipo entusiasta del escenario hizo la entrada del grupo de baile de Dyllan. Cinco minutos después ella se apareció en la puerta. Peeta se sorprendió de lo rápido que se cambió de ropa. Su vestuario de cuero fue sustituido por lencería roja. Aún llevaba puesto su antifaz.

— ¿Listo, cariño? — susurró ella. Peeta tragó saliva, de repente haberse sentado en la esquina de la cama pareció mala idea pues ella se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo cerca de su oreja.

Tembló un poco e intentó apartarlo pero ella no le dejó. No era experto pero podía asegurar que Dyllan quería acabar con todo cuanto antes. Se sintió culpable por haber disfrutado solo unos segundos de lo que estaba haciéndole —. Soy Peeta — dijo él.

Ella gimió. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa —. Hazme gritar, Peeta — dijo en su oído.

Él la apartó de inmediato —. Hum... yo no... yo no quiero hacerte gritar.

Dyllan le miraba sorprendida, haciendo más distancia entre ellos. Se veía un poco aliviada —. ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— No lo sé... — se rascó el cuello —. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Ella no respondió enseguida, parecía que trataba de asimilar todo —. Veré si entiendo. Compraste un privado para preguntarme mi color favorito — todavía estaba entre sus piernas, como si no pudiera estar más nervioso.

— Y tu comida favorita — agregó —. Solo si quieres.

— Vaya...

Dyllan caminó por la habitación.

— El mío es el naranja — dijo, intentando terminar con el silencio incómodo —. Como el atardecer.

— Verde — se limitó a responder —. ¿De verdad pagaste solo para esto? — Peeta asintió —. ¿No se te ocurre que otras actividades podríamos estar haciendo en este momento? — se acercó lentamente, comenzando a rozar su mano con su pierna.

Tragó saliva —. No.

Dyllan sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera. No coqueta, ni buscando que las propinas fueran más grandes. Peeta no podía dejar de pensar que haría lo que sea necesario para hacerla sonreír así más seguido.

OoO

Al día siguiente Finnick ya había hecho publicidad de que Peeta finalmente se "estrenó". Palabras más finas no pudo haber utilizado. El resto del día fue perseguido por su grupo sobre los detalles. Posiciones, duración, tamaño. Peeta simplemente negó con la cabeza. No daría ningún tipo de información de su noche con Dyllan porque básicamente no hay nada que pudiera contar. Por una hora completa la tuvo para el solo.

Como él ya sospechaba Dyllan no era su nombre real. No llegó a comprender porque lo cambiaría Katniss Everdeen sonaba hermoso. Cuando se lo dijo pareció sonrojarse aunque por la iluminación pudo haberse confundido. Esperaba que no. Al principio Katniss se mostraba un poco distante y por temas de seguridad le era imposible decir mucho.

Fueron los sesenta minutos más rápidos de su vida, incluso Katniss parecía triste de que se acabaran. Él prometió volver a visitarla de nuevo. Katniss no opinó nada al respecto pero volvió a sonreírle de la misma manera que lo hacía volverse loco.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

 _He tardado tanto en actualizar esto que creo que terminaré para tu cumpleaños del otro año._

 **Fergalicious**

Peeta había cumplido su promesa de visitar al día siguiente. Esa promesa la volvió a hacer la segunda vez que la visitó. Y así cada ocasión que fuera.

Nunca imaginó convertirse en amigo de Katniss, porque él la consideraba ya uno aunque solo podía permitirse ir los fines de semana. La escuela y sus ahorros también le pedían atención.

— Entonces... — dijo Finnick, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Cuándo podemos conocerla?

Las mejillas de Peeta se colorearon de rojo —. No sé a quién te refieres.

— Vamos, — le animó Darius, arqueando las cejas —. Si regresas siempre por más debe ser por algo.

— Yo no he regresado — cerró su cuaderno.

— Te hemos seguido desde hace un par de semanas — Peeta palideció —. Estás en ese club puntualmente de viernes a domingo a las siete de la noche. Compras una hora con Dyllan y sales con esa sonrisa de estúpido a las ocho con quince.

— No eres un ninja como pensabas — le dijo Finnick.

— No logro imaginar lo que esa chica te hace allá dentro. Probablemente no has contado nada por algún contrato de privacidad o yo que sé, ya sabes, para no arruinar las sorpresas — Peeta se removió incómodo en su asiento.

Tal vez si hubiera una oportunidad de escapar la usaría sin dudar. No le molestaban las burlas por ser tan "santo", ellos no entenderían el vínculo especial que había formado con Katniss. Lo fascinante no era el sexo (que no tenían), era ella. Todo era acerca de Katniss Everdeen.

— ¿Lo ves, Finnick? — Darius lo señaló—. Siempre hace esa mirada de borreguito a medio morir. Necesitas decirnos las maravillas que esa chica hace.

Peeta negó con la cabeza frenéticamente—. Jamás.

— Tienes dos opciones. Sueltas un poco la lengua o me averiguo yo por mis medios.

— ¿Qué serían...?

— Comprar un boleto por su compañía.

Peeta saltó de un brinco—. No te atrevas a hacer algo como eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque... porque... porque ella es mía.

— Oh, pequeño Peeta. No sabes nada sobre la vida — le miraba con pena—. Acostarte con una chica no significa que sean algo. Mucho menos si estás pagando por hacerlo.

— Yo...

— Te daré una semana. Tú sabes que haces.

OoO

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Luces apagado — Katniss lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Ese era su truco, algo que aprendió los primeros días. Podía saber cuando estaba mintiendo y a demás como hacerle hablar.

No sabía si amar u odiar esa habilidad—. No me pasa...

— No me pasa nada — lo imitó con voz molesta—. Pensé que nos contábamos todo.

— Lo hacemos, lo hacemos. Es solo que...

— Que...

— Un amigo, Darius, quiere conocerte.

— Sabes que no puedo interactuar con los clientes fuera — le reprendió.

— No me refiero a que salgamos. Él quiere venir a comprobar tus habilidades...

— Quiere sexo — frunció los labios —. Así que me estás consiguiendo más clientes.

— No, yo...

— Me has estado dado buenas referencias, ¿eh? — dijo juguetona.

— De hecho, el no haber hablado con nadie de lo que hacemos aquí es lo que les da curiosidad.

Katniss sonrió. Estaban tumbados boca arriba sobre la cama. Los pétalos de rosa comenzaban a molestarle. Estarlos oliendo cada fin de semana no es algo que le agrada mucho. Sin embargo, si estos vienen con la compañía de Katniss no le importaría tener que hacerlo toda su vida.

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? — preguntó ella, con voz ausente. Como si no se diera cuenta de lo que ha preguntado.

— Bueno, llegué al club, compré un boleto con la chica más hermosa de este lugar y terminé en su cama.

Katniss le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

— Me refiero a que, como un chico tan... tierno puede terminar en una habitación con una bailarina. No te ves del tipo de persona que frecuenta estos lugares y por la forma en la que me diste dinero la primera vez solo confirma mis sospechas.

— He sido criado para que la educación nunca me haga falta.

— Incluso si es en un Stripe Club.

— Incluso si es en un Stripe Club — giró su cabeza, sabía que tenía solo unos cuantos minutos más y no pensaba desperdiciarlos viendo al techo—. ¿Y tú cómo acabaste aquí?

Suspiró y su semblante cambio. Volteó su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

— Mis padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico hace dos años. Mi madre no sobrevivió, murió inmediatamente. Mi padre corrió con más suerte, pero no tanta. Terminó en una silla de ruedas.

— Oh, Katniss. Lo siento tanto, de saber que era un tema tan delicado no habría preguntado.

— Está bien — entrelazó sus manos—. Necesito hablar con alguien de esto.

Cerró los ojos por un breve momento—. Tenía dieciséis años en ese entonces pero sabía lo suficiente para darme cuenta que el dinero se iría pronto y acabaríamos en la calle. Conseguí aquí el trabajo de pura suerte y como solo era bailar no tenía nada de malo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

— No ganaba lo suficiente. Había que comprar medicamento para mi padre y si quiero que mi hermana menor vaya a la facultad de medicina un puesto de bailarina no va a poder pagarlo.

— Oh, Katniss... yo... — se sentía abrumado por tanta información—. No tenía ni idea. ¿Tu padre... tu padre lo sabe?

— Algo así — se encogió de hombros—. Sabe que trabajo en un club. Él piensa que soy mesera.

— ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

— ¿Prim? Jamás podría tener el valor de decirle algo así. Se supone que soy su ejemplo a seguir.

Se escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación que significaba que solo tenían cinco minutos antes de que su tiempo terminara.

Peeta comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. Hubiera querido haber comprado una hora extra pero no llevaba más dinero consigo.

— Antes de que te vayas — le detuvo ella—, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Tienes planes para el sábado? Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta o algo.

Peeta quedó paralizado. No era un secreto (por lo menos para él) que había querido invitarla a salir fuera de su trabajo desde la primera vez que la vio. Se partía la cabeza pensando en una forma de sacar el tema y no sonara tan desesperado por recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

— Pensé que no podías interactuar con los clientes fuera de este lugar.

— Y no puedo. Pero también se supone que tengo que acostarme contigo y no he logrado ni quitarte los zapatos.

Se rascó la cabeza—. No me gustaría causarte problemas.

— Además no eres un cliente, eres mi amigo.

Peeta sonrió. Por ahora, por lo menos se encontraban en la misma página.

— Si no quieres, lo entiendo.

— ¡No! Sí quiero, es solo que fue tan repentino y sacado de la nada. Creía que tú tal vez no estabas interesada.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Eres el chico más adorable y lindo con el que he estado aquí. Sin mencionar mi mejor cliente.

Peeta se sonrojó.

— ¿Nos vemos en el café que está a la vuelta de la esquina?

— ¿A las cuatro?

— Es una cita — Katniss le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo hacia la salida. Como tenía más clientes que atender no podía moverse de esa habitación.

Se detuvieron en el pomo de la puerta. Peeta observó como varias de las chicas también vestían de lencería les miraban extraño.

— No te preocupes por ellas — dijo Katniss—. Solo están celosas.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— La suerte que tengo de que seas mi cliente.

— No me consideraría afortunado ser envidiado.

— La mayoría de los hombres que nos visitan no son tan apuestos como tú.

A él no le gustaba que sus mejillas se tiñieran de rojo cada vez que le decía un alago. Era algo que no podía y evitar y como Katniss le había dicho, le parecía tierno.

— Y también les he platicado sobre como eres una bestia salvaje en la cama.

Sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez que miraba a uno de los empleados del club mientras se dirigía a la salida.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Y después de tres cumpleaños de Lizeth he aquí el final!_

 _Acompañenme a ver esta triste historia. Ahora resulta que a Lizeth ya no le gusta el Everlark. Me tardé tanto terminando esto que ya no le gusta la pareja._

 _Ustedes pueden aprender de mis errores y no tardar tanto para evitar que les pase esto, amiguitos._

 _Pensé en hacerla Finnis pero ya le hice dos, así que ni modo, se queda Everlark xD._

 _Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece._

 **Fergalicious**

Peeta esperaba ansioso en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Su pie se movía frenéticamente. En esos momentos la rosa roja en su mano se veía como algo que definitivamente era demasiado. Comenzó a arremangarse la camisa hasta los codos, lamentando haberse vestido tan formal. _Después de todo ella había dicho que era una cita._

Paso del nerviosismo al pánico. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a reconocerla? Dudaba que se presentara con su ropa normal de trabajo o un antifaz. No tenía forma de reconocerla. Pero ella sabía como era. Katniss podría identificarlo fácilmente. Claro, si es que se presentaba...

— Eres Peeta, ¿cierto?

No había notado a la chica que estaba frente a él.

— Y tú Katniss, ¿verdad?

La chica sonrió con confianza.— Yo pregunté primero.

— Sí, soy Peeta.

— Y yo soy Katniss, mucho gusto.

Tomó el asiento frente a él, lo observó por un par de segundos antes de fruncir los labios.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó asustado, temiendo haberlo arruinado en menos de diez minutos.

— No tenía idea de que era venir de etiqueta.

Aunque pareciese mentira, no había notado su atuendo. Unos pantalones cortos negros, botas, blusa blanca holgada y una chaqueta. Él, en cambio, había incluso comprado zapatos nuevos.

— Oh...

— Esto comienza a ser un poco incómodo.

— Oye, tú no eres quien viene como si fuese a ir a una boda.

Katniss sonrió de nuevo.

— Tienes razón, pudo ser peor. Pude ser tú.

— No te atrevas a burlarte de mí — bromeó—. Soy tu mejor cliente y no querrás que me enfande contigo.

Katniss se mordió las uñas para despues acariciar su mano con la suya.

— No tengo problema con ello. Sé la forma perfecta para hacer ganar tu perdón — se mordió el labio y le guiñó el ojo.

Peeta agradecía no haber perdido nada de comida todavía, porque se hubiese atragantado.

No le molestaban las insinuaciones de Katniss, eran parte de su encanto. Tampoco era la primera mujer de quien las recibía. Eso no evitaba que lo pusieran algo incómodo.

— Solo estoy bromeando — aclaró Katniss, cuando notó sus mejillas enrojecer furiosamente.

— Lo sé, lo sé.

— Eres bastante sensible a los comentarios.

— Solo cuando vienen de una chica linda — soltó, y justo dos segundos después se arrepintió de sus palabras.

A Katniss no pareció molestarle el comentario, creía haber visto un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Así que soy una chica linda.

— Lamento haber dicho eso, no fue mi intención incomodarte — se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

— Para nada me ha molestado, sobre todo cuando viene de un chico que me gusta.

Si esa fuese una competencia sobre sonrojarse, Peeta perdería muy fácilmente.

ooo

Estaba maravillado con todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Eran contadas las cosas que tenían en común como que ambos respiraban y les gustaba comer, pero aun así siempre tenían un tema de conversación.

Ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, por lo que decidieron ir al cine. Estaban a punto de tomar un taxi cuando Katniss recibió una llama.

— Hola, Prim. ¿Qué pasa? — frunció el ceño y le ofreció una mirada de disculpa lo que él supone es por la interrupción cuando él hablaba.— No te preocupes, estaré ahí en diez.

Se quedó observando su teléfono por unos segundos.

— Creo se el cine tendrá que esperar, lo siento.

— No hay problema — notó como comenzaba a morder su labio. No la conocía de mucho, pero sabía lo suficiente de ella para saber que estaba desesperada. Algo no iba bien.— ¿Está todo bien?

Ella dudó unos segundos, antes de responder.

— Es mi padre — explicó—. Olvidó tomar su medicamento y cuando eso pasa no tiene el mejor humor.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de calmarlo?

— Sí, sus ataques son tan fuertes que tenemos que sedarlo.

— ¿Y eso lo haces tú?

— No, mi hermana Prim, lo hace.

— ¿No puede hacerlo ella ahora?

— Lo dudo. A pesar de que tiene experiencia nunca ha lidiado con nuestro padre sola y esta no será la primera vez. Ella es solo una niña.

Un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos.

— Te debo una salida — intentó sonreirle aunque solo haya logrado una mueca.

— Lo entiendo, ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿te acompaño?

Katniss comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— No es necesario. He lidiado con él antes sola.

Tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

— Pero no estás sola ahora.

ooo

Katniss no pudo convencerlo de dejarla arreglar las cosas a la antigua, simplemente se rindió y ahora ambos iban en la parte trasera del automóvil.

— Es una lastima que tu primera visita a mi hogar sea por un drama familiar — dijo mientras insertaba la llave.

— Estoy seguro que no será tan malo.

No fue necesario entrar para escuchar los ruidos dentro de la vivienda. Peeta reconoció el sonido de varias cosas de vidrio estrellándose contra la pared.

Imaginó el desastre que sería, a decir verdad, imaginó muchas cosas. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar un departamento en perfecto estado e impecable.

Una niña rubia acomodaba varios paquetes de galletas cuando entraron.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Katniss! — la niña corrió hacia ella, abrazándola—. No sé cuanto tiempo más podría contenerlo.

— Tranquila, patito — acarició su cabeza suavemente — Ya estoy aquí, ¿tienes la dosis preparada.

La niña asintió, tomando una geringa de la mesa.

— Toma asiento, Peeta. Regresaremos pronto.

Él asintió, observando a su alrededor.

— ¿Él es Peeta? — preguntó la rubia, sorprendida—. Tenías razón, es bastante lindo.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar ambas hermanas habían entrado a la habitación.

Ahora que sabía que Katniss lo había mencionado ante su familia (por lo menos a su hermana menor) no tenía idea de como reaccionar.

Por el comentario era obvio que no solo su nombre salió en alguna conversación, si no que, además opinó sobre su apariencia.

También había dicho que él le _gustaba,_ que si bien pudo ser parte del juego del momento bien pudo haber dicho otra cosa menos comprometedora.

Katniss y Prim salieron de la habitación con el rostro cansado. No sabía si su padre había puesto lucha contra ellas, sin contar lo emocionalmente cansadas que se deben de sentir de todo.

— Gracias por acompañarme, Peeta — le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

— Fue un placer.

— Ahora veo porque hablas tanto de él, lindo y educado, ¿qué más quieres?

— Prim, ¿no tienes una orden de galletas que terminar?

— Ya están listas — dijo orgullosa—. Eso solo con todo el asunto de papá he hecho mal las cuentas e hice dos bandejas extras.

— Podemos comerlas nosotros — se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te quedas un rato?

Peeta deseaba decir que sí inmediatamente, pensó que tal vez ellas necesitaran un descanso o dormir un rato. Sin embargo decidió ser un poco egoísta y aceptar la invitación, no solo por la morada expectante de su hermana si no que se convenció que podría hacerla sentir mejor.

Se dio cuenta en los primeros minutos de conversación que ellas eran muy diferentes, comenzando por el físico. No cree que se le vendría a la mente que tuvieran algún parentesco.

Los ojos de Katniss se notaba el cariño hacia ella.

ooo

— De ninguna manera — Katniss se puso de pie inmediatamente.

— Solo piénsalo un poco. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ellos.

— No, no, no. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante idea?

— Vi el amor que te tiene Prim, ella necesita saberlo.

— No, Peeta. Jamás podría hacerlo.

Él trato de calmarla acariciándola de los hombros pero ella se apartó de forma inmediata.

— Esta mentira los va a lastimar.

Katniss resopló—. Y la verdad seguro que los pondrá a saltar de alegría.

— Hoy un tipo se subió hasta el escenario y te jaloneo, ¿cómo vas a explicar eso? ¿qué le dirás a Prim cuando vea el moretón?

— Lo que le diga a mi hermana no es asunto tuyo. Entiende, no le diré a mi familia cual es mi verdadero trabajo.

— Entonces yo lo haré — dijo decidido.

— ¿Qué?

— Iré a tu casa y les contaré todo.

Entre cerró los ojos—. No eres capaz.

— Obsérvame.

— Estoy segura que no lo harás, ¿y sabes por qué? Eso me lastimaría, arruinaría mi relación con mi familia y tú eres incapaz de hacerme daño conscientemente.

— Katniss, por favor. Piensa acerca de ello.

— Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma — suspiró—. Y si estás dispuesto a seguir insistiendo lo mejor es que te vayas.

ooo

— ¡Katniss, Katniss! — gritó, esperando a que ella lo escuchara y detuviera. Dudaba que la alcanzara.

— ¡Espera, Katniss!

Ella finalmente pareció hacerle caso y se volteó.

— ¿Qué quieres, Peeta? — preguntó con voz cansada.

Desde el día que había intentado convencerla de decirle a su familia cual era su verdadero trabajo no la vio de nuevo. Él pensó que la perseverancia sería su mejor arma. Gran error. Cansó tanto a Katniss con el tema que hizo que le impidieran la entrada al club nocturno, alegando malos tratos hacia su persona.

Cuando iba a su casa nadie le abría la puerta aunque supiera que había alguien dentro.

Esa noche decidió esperarla en la entrada de empleados, con la ilusión de que pudieran hablar.

— Necesitamos charlar.

Ella pareció pensárselo un poco, vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca.— Lo que sea que quieras decir que sea rápido.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pensaba que Katniss lo ignoraría de nuevo.

— Primero quiero decir que lo siento — si se sorprendió, lo disimuló muy bien—. A pesar de que mis intensiones eran buenas no hay justificación para haber insistido tanto en un tema tan delicado para ti.

— Acepto tus disculpas — y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no sentía la tensión entre ellos.

— También te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es?

— Mi padre tiene un par de panaderías en la ciudad — explicó—. Y hablé con el la posibilidad de que Prim venda algunas de sus galletas en cada sucursal.

— No sé si pueda...

— Sabía que me dirías eso, por lo que hablé con ella primero y está encantada con la idea.

— Gracias, Peeta. De verdad.

Lo envolvió en un abrazo. Se permitió disfrutar de la sensación lo más que pudo.

— Y las cosas no acaban ahí.

— ¿Hay más?

Peeta asintió.— También mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en darte empleo en la panadería del centro. Sé que no ganarás tanto como aquí pero será lo suficiente para que no tengas que hacer privados otra vez. Y quizá, con el tiempo puedas dejar de bailar.

Los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas.

— No sé que decir.

— Podrías decir que sí.

Katniss rió y se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo.— Sí.

La alegría de Peeta no se podía medir. El alivio de que la chica que lo tenía loco no tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo con otros hombres no lo cambiaría por nada.


End file.
